


Protector

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bigender, Bigender Loki (Marvel), Bullying, Comfort, Double Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Gen, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Pre-Thor (2011), Secrets, Siblings, Teen Angst, Teenage Loki (Marvel), Teenage Thor (Marvel), Teenagers, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Teenage Loki is male some times, but female other times.  When the secret gets out, Thor protects Loki from bullying.





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt from [ellerkay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay): Thor/Loki and "I'm going to keep you safe."

Loki knew the other kids wouldn’t understand. Only Thor was meant to know, but on one of the days that Loki was female, Fandral overheard Thor call Loki ‘sister.’ Fandral and Volstagg cornered Loki later, intentions cruel and violent. Loki could have defended herself with her magic, but she froze, in fear and shame. Thor came to her rescue in time; Fandral and Volstagg ended up needing to visit the healing room. 

“Don’t worry,” Thor told Loki as he stroked her back, “I’m going to keep you safe.”

“I’m fine,” she mumbled, but she huddled closer, burying her face in the bend between Thor’s neck and shoulder, hiding behind the curtain of his long pale hair.

“You’re perfect just as you are,” Thor murmured, “they attack what they are too foolish to understand,” he hugged Loki tighter, “and I shall _never_ let them hurt you,” he added, his tone fierce.

Loki closed her eyes, and the tears that had pooled in them slid down her cheeks and landed softly on Thor’s skin.

“I can take care of myself,” she tried to reply, but only a garbled sob could be heard.

“I’m going to keep you safe,” Thor repeated, “little sister.”


End file.
